


Hungry Heart

by Squirrel_Angel_Moose



Series: Hungry Heart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Angel_Moose/pseuds/Squirrel_Angel_Moose
Summary: In the era of 1980 Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak end up in surprising relationship, they go from hiding from adults to dates at the near-by drive-in movie theater. They experience life's up's and down's together, getting through life's terrible hurdles with the help of each other. Loving each other until the end.





	Hungry Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I Don't read much fan-fic, but i love writing it, so please enjoy this unfinished chapter <3 All credit goes to me. 
> 
> please do not repost on any platform/social media.  
> ^^if you like this fan-fic XD

December, 15th. 1981- 

 

Castiel Novak faked a smile to the couple who sat wrapped in each other's arms giggling to each other, “That’ll be it” the guy snarked to Castiel as he held his girlfriend’s cheek closer to his face, and giving her teasing pecks on her lips. Castiel nodded and jotted the order down on his note pad, just as he finished jotting down the order in his notepad, the guy rolled up the window, without any warning, and continued his session with the girl that sat next to him. Castiel's eyes widened as he stared at the blank window, taking a few agitated breaths “mouth breather" he mumbled before Turning around to the car behind the one he was at right now. The car he saw was a black 70s thunderbird, pretty new but as Castiel got closer he saw that it had a bit of rust on the steel around the tires. Since it was December, and in the north it was pretty normal to have rust. Castiel looked up from the tires and stopped in front of the drivers side window. People were in there, Castiel could hear their giggles and moans of the assumed couple inside, but they didn't know Castiel was outside of the car waiting. So Castiel stood there awkwardly besides the window, he held the notepad from which he wrote his orders, in his hand, as he swayed back and forth waiting. Castiel bit his lip and let out a deep breath, his warm breath forming into a cloud once hitting the crisp cold air floating into the sky. He looked up to examined the cloud disappearing into the sky as a small gust of wind blew it away. The small cold gust of wind felt good on Castiel's hot neck, leaving goosebumps trickle down his neck and to his forearms.  
A screeching sound interrupted cas and his thoughts. He looked down to the source of the sound and it was the window of the car. The window rolled down to reveal ‘THE’ dean from school. Dean was a popular kid, like castiel, only dean didn’t do schoolwork, broke rules, and often went to parties. He was, what cas would say a jock. Even though he quit football.  
Castiel looked up and around, crooking his neck and faking an unpleasant smile once looking at dean. Castiel didn't really appreciate dean or the type of people he hung out with.  
“Ay McFly down here” dean smiled at the corner of his mouth.  
Castiel's eyes met Dean’s, his eyes were especially green compared to his black leather jacket.  
“What would you like?” Castiel held up his notepad, his pen in the right hand.  
“Two coke’s please, and a fry” dean looked at the girl who sat in his passenger seat and gave her a reassuring smile. The girl’s pouted lip curled a sly smile not bothering to look back to dean, as she crossed her arms and slumped into her seat, eyes faced towards the screen.  
Castiel finished his writing and looked up to dean.  
“I'll give you the money later, I don't got it now”  
Castiel growled, stuffing his note pad and pen into his apron.  
“Are you sure? I know what happens with you people? You end up not paying” cas said whilst looking back up to dean.  
A stern expression covered Dean’s face, his brows burrowing “trust me”  
Dean lifted his elbow and rested it on the door. He looked up to castiel and gave a wink before he looked away and reached into his back pocket, pulling out a loose, crumpled five dollars. He turned to face Castiel and handed the money to him. Castiel looked at him confusingly.  
“Take it, i don't bite. It's just a tip” dean nudged it to Castiel. Cas took the bill hesitantly and hid back a soft smile. Castiel took the bill and straightened it out and put it in his apron. He looked back to dean and nodded with a hesitant smile “thanks”  
“Don't thank me now” dean replied quickly.

Castiel turned around from the car and walked back to the restaurant to hand in his orders. Something was different today, usually he wouldn't be that nice to dean but today….. Castiel's eyes burrowed confused as he thought back about dean’s surprising eye color ‘his eyes, are they always that green?’ castiel shook his head and interrupted his thoughts. He looked up straight ahead and hurried himself to the restaurant. His feet crunching in the gravel, after they pierced the snow.  
_________  
Once Castiel finished handing out the meals for his customers. He watched a bit of grease, the last 15 minutes, but it was still something. 

***

Castiel waved in return “bye” he said in a soft tone to the last restaurant worker who was just walking out the door, leaving. Cas was the top worker so that meant that he normally had to lock the restaurant up besides the manager who was off today.  
He looked over to the clock, it read ‘12:32 pm’. Castiel’s body was leaning on the table that sat in the middle of the room. He rolled his eyes and let out a small yawn before leaning his body off of the table and walking over to the concession stand window. From there he stopped and reached up to the top of the window and unlatched a metal hook which allowed him to slowly bring down the metal cover that would prevent anyone from getting in, it was loud and screeched, it's old rusty wheels hard to maneuver. Making it harder for Castiel to pull. He grunted and gave one last pull on the cover letting go of the it, the metal cover hitting the floor with a loud clank. Castiel stood back up and wiped off his dusty hands, watching the cover relax after it’s fall down. He then turned around and headed to the exit of the restaurant. Walking through the restaurant, cas made a few last check-ups like to see if the fryer was off, the sinks were off, and if the bathrooms were cleaned.  
He opened the old wooden door that was just about to fall off of it’s hinges as he was leaving, slowly closing it once he was outside hoping it would'nt break off the hinges for him. Luckily he successfully closed it and he pulled out his keys from his back jean pocket. Castiel let go of the cold doorknob and helped his other hand hold the keys. The keys let's out a tiny ring as they hit each other when castiel shifted through them. Finally castiel found the key to lock the door and he held the key, pushing it into the lock and and locking the door. He pulled it out and stuffed the keys back in his pocket. He turned around and the wind quickly whipped through the air, the bitter cold nipped at his nose. He looked up into the sky, a street light shown above him, showing the snowflakes falling softly, disappearing into the darkness. He turned to look back down, hiding his face from the cold, and stuffing his hands into his jeans. After all he was only in his work attire, which was only a white polo, jeans, and a red apron.  
As he walked, he turned the corner of the restaurant, and it was almost colder. There was no building protecting him from the cold wind; so he kept his gaze at the ground. His hair absorbing the cold air, his eyes watering.  
Castiel was stopped by accidentally running into a person, he immediately looked up to apologize.  
“Woah buddy” it was dean, he turned to look at Castiel  
“Im sorry, im so-”  
“It’s cool, watch out next time” dean chuckled and pushed himself off the wall of the restaurant from where he was leaning on.  
Castiel nodded agreeing, his nose growing colder, being exposed to the bitter air  
“Say...you're that waiter right?” Dean Quirked a brow, a smile curling at the edge of his lips.  
Castiel nodded again  
“You go to our school right? Aiken High?” Dean lifted his hand, pointing softly to castiel  
Castiel hesitated, but nodded once more.  
“What’s wrong? You can’t talk?” Dean raised his brows getting a little agitated, letting his arms down besides him  
Castiel didn't say anything but just hovered there, and hoped to himself that dean would just shut up so he could walk home.  
Dean gasped “oh! You're CASTIEL” dean practically yelled, proud of his discovery  
“ now I know…you’re good boy, does school work, gets the smart chicks.” dean went up to Castiel and laid his hand on his shoulder. It was actually quite warm and castiel enjoyed the little break from the cold.  
“Once you get to know me, I’m nicer than you think.” dean gave a soft smile and patted castiel’s shoulder. Dean gave a wink to castiel whilst turning around beginning his walk to his car. Dean’s shoes leaving a satisfying crunch after every step. Castiel didn't follow him, but only watched as dean walked to the only car in the parking lot. Castiel barely moving his stiff head as dean walked.  
Once dean reached his car he opened the door, the door making that low creek that seemed extremely loud in the silence of the night. Castiel turned himself to walked the opposite direction from which dean was, breaking free from his frozen shell. Just as dean was about to Lower himself into the car, he looked to Castiel who was walking away, and shouted “c’mon, I'll take ya home” his voice echoed in the wind behind castiel.  
Castiel hugged himself, creating warmth and slowly turned to face dean, a gust of wind blowing causing a shiver from cas “what if I don't want to get to know you?” Castiel quirked his head.  
“Then that’s your problem. Get in” dean shouted in response and lowered into the car.  
Castiel sighed “whatever, i might as well” cas mumbled to himself when he began walking towards the black 70’s thunderbird that dean sat in. Cas only hugging himself tighter, it seemed like the wind was getting stronger.  
“Forget it” cas let go of his body, his heat immediately leaving his body, castiel making a sprint to the car. 

***  
“So who was that girl?” Castiel interrupted the silence that filled the car.  
“Just some girl, she got mad and left before the movie ended” dean said as if it meant nothing while he focused on the road  
“Oh ok then...don’t you care?” castiel scrunched his nose staring at dean’s focused face, he was confused as to why that didn’t mean anything to dean.  
Dean left out a soft groan and rolled his eyes looking out his window and back out the frosty windshield  
“Don't I owe you that money?” Dean asked, ignoring the question  
“Yes, I'd thought you'd never ask” castiel said sarcastically, not amused as he looked out his window  
“Did you see the movie?”  
“N-” he was interrupted mid-word  
“Why don't i take ya to see it then. It won't be some date, I'll probably find some girl to come and I'll let you actually watch the movie instead of working...deal?” Dean said, satisfied with the deal.  
Maybe cas should watch grease, after all he was only able to watch about 15 minutes of it.  
“Sure” cas grumbled in a low voice, lifting his chin to examine, from which cas never noticed how structured Dean’s face was. Dean’s lips were chapped but still the perfect plump lips. His eyes were focused, but still shined the vivid green.  
Dean caught Castiel's gaze at the corner of his eye and gave a soft chuckle “enjoying the view?”  
Castiel quickly looked away, a small blush rose to his cheeks. Castiel only shrugged it off and looked outside, he coughed and situated himself to sit upright again “Deal”  
Dean hummed snarkily, as he turned the car into a neighborhood slowing the car down, cruising down the small streets. Castiel's eyes scanned the houses that lined the street besides him.  
“ just tell me when you see your house...." dean said has he leaned a little forward so he could try a little bit to look for the house.  
“Yes okay” cas nodded.  
The car was silent, and filled with castiel’s concentration until cas saw his house and pointed to the right of the street, Castiel's side. Looking quickly towards dean, he had a small smile traveling a crossed his face “here”.  
Dean slowed down to a stop, putting his car in park on the side of the road and turning the keys, the engine whirring down to a silence.  
Dean stared behind Castiel, one hand on the steering wheel “Nice place you got" his head tilting up in a motion as if he were pointing to the house  
Castiel looked to behind him to his house, if was a large cozy home, he never really thought about how big it actually kind of was “thanks for the ride” cas finally gave his a sincere ‘thank you’  
Dean’s face was shocked but then slowly morphed into realization that castiel had soften up to him.  
“No Problem”  
Castiel looked down, and snapped himself out of his thoughts. Returning back to reality, he opened the car door and stepped out into the cold air. Shutting the car door behind him he quickly walked up to the house. Stepping up the stairs quickly but safely, they were covered in ice. Once cas reach the door he Grabbed the cold doorknob and began opening the door. The car started up with that familiar engine sound. Castiel turned around to let a smile cover his face, lifting his hand and returning a quick wave as dean began driving out of his parking spot and down the road.

***  
“Chuck, i’m going to go out tonight!” Castiel shouted as he Thudded down the stairs, scrambling to put his yellow sweatshirt over his black polo underneath. He jumped off the last step and looked at the time ‘4:56’ it was almost ‘5:00’ and castiel wasn't going to be late.  
“no Problem, be Home by 9:30” Chuck shouted from the couch in the room to the left.  
Castiel nodded silently to chuck, and went straight to his work apron that hung by the door. He searched the aprons pockets and found his work keys. He pulled them out and opened the door and went straight outside. Castiel turned to the door behind him closed the door. He then turned around to see dean walking up the steps to castiel, a sneaky smile disappearing when his plan to scare castiel was ruined. Castiel jumped a little bit, and looked at dean curiously tilting his head to the side. “thought you wouldn't pick me up..?”  
“Well, i'm here” dean wiggled his hands out beside him like jazz hands, a wide smile on his face. Castiel laughed and walked down the steps to meet dean.  
They both walked down the path to his car. Dean being a gentleman and open the door for castiel.  
“Oh….oh then ok” castiel said as he hesitantly lowered himself into the car. Dean closed the door and headed to the other side, Castiel's head moving along with dean’s moving body until he got into the car.  
Once dean was seated Castiel blurted out “when did you get so...well mannered?” He asked dean  
Dean turned to Castiel, grasping the wheel “i’ve always been nice, maybe you just haven't gave it a chance to actually go to know me” he quirked a brow. Castiel narrowed his eyes and sighed turning his head to the other way, giving a little pout.  
As dean started the car and began to drive off, castiel turned to dean realizing something “where is the girl you said you would find and bring along with us?”.  
Dean's eyes slightly widened as he scrambled to find his words to make up an excuse “Well um…..uh”  
“Yes?” Castiel nodded his head, waving his hand in a hurrying motion.  
Dean slumped his shoulders and drove his way down a back road “to be honest, couldn't find a girl this quickly”  
“Ahhh there it is. Dean admits to it, dean can't find himself a girl” castiel smiled jokingly  
Dean rolled his eyes “don't get so full of yourself” as he continued down the road.

Once they made it to the drive-in theater dean drove into the gates and parked right in the exact middle of the parking lot. Surprisingly the gate wasn't locked and was open this night, Unlike the other nights where the workers would close it Dean parked the car and situated himself in his seat, getting comfortable. While dean did this, Castiel took advantage of this time and began to open the door.  
“Stay here, i will be back in roughly 10 minutes” Castiel reassured dean as he opened the door to the car and stepped out.  
Just as he was going to close the door dean asked softly “why?”. Castiel lowered his head to see dean’s face instead of the car’s roof. “I need to actually turn the movie on” he chuckled. Dean nodded, approving that idea and shoes Castiel playfully.  
Castiel made himself to the restaurant, walking into the restaurant area and heading to the electrical area. From the electrical area Castiel turned on the movie, the radio along with it, so they can actually hear the movie and headed out of the room once it was all ready. . He left the restaurant and made his way back to the car.  
By the time he was settled in the warm car, and got comfortable the movie was ready, playing on the big cloth screen that sat right in front of them. The parking lot was darker than usual, and a lot quieter which made the experience a lot better.  
The beginning of movie where sandy and Danny kissed and played on the beach. Castiel was stiff and shuffled in his seat multiple times in his seat, obviously a little uncomfortable by the tension that rose in the silent car. He looked over to dean who was calm and seemed to be enjoying the movie for the second time. 

As the movie played dean made a few comments here or there, Castiel smiling and nodding to his comments. There would be moments where Castiel was actually enjoying the moving a little too much, meaning he would hum the songs that he knew, dean to looking over at Castiel and chuckling at him. 

“Don't judge, but this part, I love! The song it just so beautiful” dean said a little ashamed, for it was ‘tears on my pillow’ playing in the dance, and it was actually quiet slow and soft. “Why would I judge?” Castiel asked tilting his head and looking towards dean.  
Dean didn't say anything but looked towards the screen again, he stared for a second. Castiel looked at him confusingly, trying to figure him out.  
“I've actually seen you around school since freshman year” dean commented while still staring at the screen. Castiel gulped down his confused thoughts and manage to blurt out “and so have I”.  
Dean looked to Castiel quickly, when he said that. The words of the song began to be sung, the one Castiel heard dean talk about ‘tears of my pillow’ started playing…

‘You don't remember me’

‘But I remember you’ 

The song played softly, cas listened, his head swaying to the music. But all of a sudden he was struck back to life when his lips were locked with dean’s. Castiel raised his brows surprised, but not able to open his eyes, his eyes glued shut. Cas brought his arm up to grasp dean's shoulder embracing the kiss. “You're a natural” dean whispered in between the breaths of the small session they were having. Castiel didn't know why or how, but he liked it, the electricity that flowed between them, the rush Castiel could feel with each kiss. He liked it, but he knew it was wrong, it’s not what he grew up to know was right.  
Castiel took a breath and held his head back from another kiss, he slowly opened his eyes to meet dean's perfect green eyes that show love and concern looking back into castiel’s eyes. “I-I….can't” castiel muttered as he bit his lip guiltily remembering the static he felt while kissing dean. Dean hovered over top of cas and smiled at him “it’s alright….don’t think, just do”. Castiel didn’t answer but only looked away, only Dean to sit himself out of the seat and begin crawling over top of him. Cas watched as dean’s body casted a dark shadow over top of him, dean forcing his soft lips back down on Cas. Deans arms held him up and stood on either side of castiel, his knees following behind his arms.  
Castiel was forced back in his seat, his body laying down in the leather seat that creaked with every movement of the two. Cas opened his eyes and looked back up to dean, dean looked back into his eyes giving a deeper kiss to castiel. Maybe he was gay, maybe this makes perfect sense and what he learned growing up was just all bullshit.  
Castiel lifted his hands to cup either side of dean's face, pulling him forward locking his lips with dean. Cas ended up leaning back so much that he hit the door behind him, dean continued crawling over top of Castiel until Castiel wasn't able to move back enough and he was trapped. Cas let go of dean’s cheeks and ran his hands down dean’s neck and to his shoulder, from there castiel holding tightly onto the fully formed muscle that dean most likely had exercised to keep so big.  
The kiss was beautiful, it was a lot different from the other girl cas had dated, it was electric, strong, and it had had almost more feeling that the other kisses had.  
Dean started slipping his tongue slowly into Castiel's mouth, causing castiel a small jump. Castiel returned the favor and curiosity and explored dean’s mouth ever so slowly. They began speed up to kiss, Castiel tugging at dean’s lips gently but playfully.  
“Dean” Castiel couldn't help to moan out his name  
Dean hummed in response  
“We have to get going” Castiel said as he looked over to the small clock that laid on the dashboard of dean's car ‘9:25’ it read.  
Dean didn't answered but only continued the kiss that Castiel couldn't continue. “Dean” Castiel leaned back and said in a husky voice  
Dean finally stopped and hovered over top of Castiel, cas looked up at dean studying his facial expression.  
Dean sighed and crawled back to sit straight up in his seat “let's get ya home then” he said a bit glumly.  
The movie just started it's end credits and Castiel didn't want to get out of the car to turn everything off, so he left it all on hoping that he wouldn't get in trouble. Dean put the key in the ignition and started the car, putting it out of park, and then drove his way out of the lot. 

Castiel during the ride, surprisingly didn't feel awkward, dean just kept quiet and hummed to himself as he drove the road. At this point Castiel hadn't really cared what his father would think of him.  
The lights going in and out of the car, making dean a shadow next to castiel when the lights would leave. The car was a little cold causing castiel to shiver, his hair standing at the back of his neck. 

The car turned down castiel’s street from where his house, making castiel lean off of the car door and look at dean, he looked back to the street a little worried. Cas didn’t want chuck to see dean’s car and get curious, so cas had to talk all precautions. “Stop here” cas mumbled  
Dean turned to castiel confused “but your house isn’t till down the street.”  
“I don’t care” cas grumbled as he he turned to the door and held the door handle, waiting for dean to stop the car. Dean finally stopped the car and and looked to castiel. Cas didn’t mind any attention to dean and hopped out of the car, slamming the door behind him. Cas saw dean staring at him as he left but he just continued his quick pace to the sidewalk, jumping up the curb and walking onto of the snow and to the icy covered sidewalk. As cas began his walk on the sidewalk he heard that familiar car door slam behind him, and whipped his body around and looked at dean’s face as it came from side of the car and hurried to castiel. Dean jumped up from the curb and crushed through the snow, nearly slipping on the icy sidewalk. “Woah...woah, what’s wrong? Where ya goin?” deans held out his arms beside of him, his voice was stern. Castiel looked into dean’s precious green eyes only to look away and struggle to find his words.  
“You don’t want your old man to see?” dean asked understandingly as he slowly made his way towards castiel. Castiel didn’t want to admit it, he didn’t even want to have these feelings for dean. He growled frustratingly and dug his foot into the soft ice that covered the sidewalk, twisting his foot and looking down. “Its…..jus- it’s not like that” he looked up to dean who stood inches away from his face. They had a long stare, cas looking into dean’s curious eyes, looking for some kind of window into his thoughts. Finding nothing in his eyes he turned facing away from dean, breaking the stare. From there he began his way quickly down the sidewalk. Behind he heard the soft sigh from Dean murmuring.  
Cas made his way a little bit more down the sidewalk until he took a small glance behind him, from which he saw dean’s moving head from inside his car, Castiel's stroll got slower watching dean’s head look back up and turning the car on. The thunderbird growled the headlights flashing one, lighting up the whole street corner. Cas turned his head quickly back forward to hide the fact that he was watching dean from inside his car. Dean drove out from his spot, and drove down the street, his tires screeching going past castiel.  
________________________________________________

It was christmas day. A week since cas has seen dean. Castiel thought about him everyday, Whether they were happy or angry feelings, he felt them when he remembered that kiss.  
Cas sighed and gave a glance out his window, outside was the neighbor's house, which wasn't really exciting. He looked back towards his open bedroom door and began walking out of his room. The staircase was right outside of his room which allowed castiel to head straight down the steps. He held the nicely polished wooden guard rail and trotted down the stairs, about half ways down the stairs was able to see the living room to the right of him, and saw his dad, Gabriel, and Lucifer sitting and waiting around the Christmas tree, they talked to each other, exchanging laughs. By the time Cas made it to the end of the stairs he looked to the right and walked slowly into the living room.  
“ayy little brother is here” Gabriel perked his head away from dad and gave that derpy smile to cas.  
“Cassie? Finally?” Lucifer said when his head turned around  
Cas gave a small nod and a soft smile to follow. He walked up to the couch Lucifer sat on, and made his way to in front of it. Lucifer scooted himself over to give castiel some room when he sat.  
“So how's the Highschool goin’?” Gabriel asked interested once Castiel was settled on the couch  
“It’s...okay”  
“Why not any better?” Chuck, Castiel's dad asked curiously  
Cas rolled his eyes and groaned “students are just annoying….”  
“Well...okay then. Deal with it, we all had to little bro. Here..” Lucifer said sarcastically as he stood up from the couch and reached under the tree, cas groaned at his comment but still paid attention to what he was getting. He grabbed a bag with green stuffing paper inside. Lucifer walked to cas with the present and handed it to cas as he sat back down “everyone opened their presents, now it's your turn”  
“No no no, i can't I do-” castiel was cut off by Gabriel and chuck chumming in  
“Open it”  
Lucifer joined them as they chanted “open it, open it, open it”  
Castiel looked around at there faces and decided to give in and he began tearing the stuffing paper out of the bag. The paper fell to the floor, Gabriel picking it up.  
Castiel looked inside the bag and inside laid a perfectly folded bright blue sweatshirt, and right inside was a white collared shirt, the white collars from which showed over the collar of the sweatshirt. Castiel’s eyes lit up, the sweatshirt he had wanted since the beginning of the year was laying right his front of him. Castiel carefully pulled the sweatshirt out of the bag and unfolded it, holding it by the shoulders, he held it out in front of his face and examined the clothing with a wide smile a crossed his face.  
“So do ya like it?” Gabriel asked  
Lucifer nudged castiel in his left elbow “I was the one that told them we should get the sweatshirt”  
“No you didn’t!” gabriel growled as lucifer had a sly grin a crossed his lips taking a sip of his eggnog  
Chuck growled but didn’t bother to stop them from arguing, he looked at castiel waiting for his answer.  
“I love it! I absolutely love it! Thank you! Thank You! Thank you!” cas said putting the sweatshirt back into the bag carefully as before.  
As soon as cas finished, he looked up to see their satisfied faces with the gift they bought for cas.  
Chuck then let out a sigh and set down his cup of eggnog he had been drinking onto the small coffee table that sat in the middle of the living room. “So who wants to go to the mall before it gets darker than it is right now?” Castiel looked outside the window at the sunsetting orange sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is unfinished. I would love to finish it, if a few people enjoy the story, So please leave comments. Any questions contact me on instagram @_l3xie_27


End file.
